Merry Christmas Juvia
by LucasElric
Summary: Todo comienza con un pequeño descuido que se convertirá en una pequeña historia de amor.
1. Perdido y Encontrado

**Fairy Tail y sus personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS JUVIA**

**Por**

**LucasElric**

* * *

**Perdido y Encontrado**

Eran finales de otoño y casi comenzaba el invierno y el mes de noviembre, Él llegaba desde hacía casi tres meses a un Café en el centro de nombre Fairy's Home, el Café en si no era muy ostentoso, su diseño tanto exterior como interior era parecido a una cabaña, además estaba ubicado en una de las calles más transitadas de la zona comercial del centro de la ciudad, sin falta cada viernes a las cinco, siempre se sentaba en la mesa de la esquina y pedía lo mismo siempre, una rebanada de pastel de limón y un vaso de Té helado frío, nunca cambiaba ese hábito, llegaba a la mesa y siempre sacaba de su mochila de una gasa un libro y se ponía a leerlo para después hacer anotaciones en una libreta, quien no lo conociera pensaría que era algo extraño, pero Gray Fullbuster era un tipo común, más reservado de lo normal y sobre todo muy serio, pero nunca se había dado cuenta de que hacía tres meses justo desde que había llegado a ese Café había atraído la mirada de varias meseras y de alguna que otro cliente, pero en especial de una mesera que se había convertido en su mesera habitual, era ella siempre quien lo atendía, inclusive sus compañeras le cedían su turno para que ella fuera quien lo atendiera, pero esto Gray nunca lo había notado o por lo menos no aun.

El llego como siempre a eso de las cinco al café, entro y la gerente del Café lo llevo a la mesa de costumbre esa mesa estaba casi completamente reservada para él, la gerente al parecer estaba consciente de la habitualidad de "este" cliente y no dudaría en sacar a quien estuviera sentado en esa mesa el viernes alrededor de las cinco, se sentó como de costumbre, al igual que siempre su vestimenta era casual, llevaba unos jeans de color negro con unos tenis converse del mismo color, una camisa blanca con un solo estampado en forma de barra de color azul marino que cubría solo una parte de su torso de forma vertical, saco la libreta que siempre usaba y después saco un libro delgado, comenzó a leer el libro mientras hacía comparaciones de una hoja del libro con una de la libreta, Gray ignoraba que detrás de las puertas corredizas de la cocina unos ojos color azul oscuros lo observaban, una chica de un cuerpo muy bien proporcionado con un cabello azulado algo largo que se lo dejaba caer de forma ondulada lo observaba un poco nerviosa, una chica se le acerco detrás.

—Vaya tu chico misterioso siempre es puntual, verdad— dijo una chica de cabellera castaña un poco más larga que la de su amiga, la chica de cabello azul dio un pequeño grito que se escuchó en la estancia de los clientes.

—C-Cana, no me hables desde detrás, me asustaste— dijo Juvia un poco asustada y sonrojada por su amiga, Cana solo sonrió.

—Oye, ve a atenderlo, lo has estado esperando desde el otro viernes— Juvia se sonrojo violentamente.

— Ca-Cana!, n-no es cierto— dijo Juvia aún más nerviosa, Cana se rió un poco más a causa de su amiga, sabía que estaba loca por ese chico pero no se había atrevido a dirigirle una palabra más, que no fuere del "desea ordenar o desea algo más" Y del "gracias por su visita".

—Sí, si, como sea solo atiéndelo y a ver si esta vez, le dices tu nombre— dijo Cana sacando por la fuerza a Juvia.

Esta última camino temblando a causa de los nervios que tenia de solo verlo, cuando se acercó, no quería interrumpirlo parecía algo "frustrado" pensó Juvia al ver el semblante del chico.

—Este… bienvenido ¿desea ordenar? — pregunto dudosa Juvia.

Pasaron unos minutos, al ver que este no le contestaba, pensó en retirarse, se giró para retirarse, cuando notó que algo la detenía, giro su vista hacia su tablero del menú por donde estaba siendo retenida, vio una mano que estaba tomando una de las esquinas del menú, giro y vio que Gray aún no había despegado su vista del libro, pero su mano derecha sujetaba el menú.

—Quisiera lo de siempre por favor, pastel de limón y un té helado, si no es mucha molestia— dijo Gray de forma seria sin siquiera ver a Juvia.

Juvia parecía un poco ida, por lo que Gray desvió su mirada del libro hacía la chica, que se sonrojo al hacer contacto con los ojos del chico.

—¿Te sientes bien? — pregunto Gray algo confuso al ver que Juvia no reaccionaba, después de todo era la primera vez que él la veía directamente a los ojos, Juvia vio que los ojos de Gray eran de color oscuro imposible de distinguir su color.

—Este… si, discúlpeme ahora mismo lo traigo— y rápidamente salió Juvia de escena.

La tarde paso normal, Juvia le llevo al cabo de unos diez minutos el pastel y el té a Gray, este no se inmuto cuando Juvia llego con su pedido, después de estar observando el libro y la libreta los cerró para deleitar su paladar con el pastel, Juvia lo observaba de reojo mientras servía otra mesa, notó que él esbozo una sonrisa cerrada al comer el pastel ante esto Juvia se sonrojo, era la primera vez que veía que su chico serio sonriera, pasaron casi una hora y eran casi las 6:20 de la tarde cuando Juvia se giró y notó que Gray ya no estaba en su mesa, estaban solo el plato y vaso que ella le había llevado, era obvio que Gray se había ido en algún momento mientras ella servía otra mesa, Juvia suspiro derrotada solo lo había podido observar por un rato tendría que esperar a que regresara el próximo viernes, se dirigió a la mesa para levantar las cosas cuando vio que en una de las sillas había una libreta de color oscuro.

Era algo tarde, era de noche y Juvia estaba recostada sobre su cama en su departamento, se había atado su cabello en una coleta, tenía un pijama algo atrevido, era un vestido ligero de color azul celeste, era algo corto apenas y le llegaba a una cuarta de su mano debajo de su cadera donde se dejaban ver unos shorts de la misma tela y color, también un poco cortos ya que solo le cubrían poco menos de la mitad sus muslos, estaba recostada con la libreta frente a ella, aun indecisa si debería abrir y hojearla o mantenerla cerrada.

— _Vamos Juvia debes ver dentro de ella así podrás regresársela._ — Es lo que pensaba Juvia.

Después de un debate mental decidió abrir la libreta tomo una gran bocanada de aire y abrió la libreta, en blanco, así estaba la primera hoja, después paso a la segunda ahí encontró una presentación.

Universidad de Magnolia

Carrera

Ingeniería en Ambientalismo

Materia

Control de Residuos Industriales

Proyecto

Innovaciones en el Control de Residuos Industriales

Alumno

Gray Fullbuster

Y ahí estaba lo que tanto había anhelado Juvia, ahí estaba el nombre del chico que la había enamorado con su sola presencia.

— _Gray…Fullbuster_—susurró Juvia sonrojada el nombre era justo como ella quería que fuese algo inusual con elegancia.

Sin lugar a dudas Juvia estaba completamente e irrevocablemente fascinada con el nombre de Gray, después hojear más la libreta noto que tenía una caligrafía excelente, y así Juvia se fue a dormir con la libreta de Gray abrazada entre sus pechos, concilio el sueño y lo último que pudo musitar antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo (dios del sueño griego), —_Gray...te quiero…_—.

El fin de semana paso rápido para algunos y lento para otros, Gray lo había pasado desquiciado ese fin de semana, el viernes que llego a su departamento salió con un amigo de nombre Natsu a un club, después regreso en la madrugada cargando a su amigo que se había pasado de ebrio esa noche, a la mañana siguiente del sábado cuando buscó sus cosas dentro de la mochila notó que no estaba la libreta más importante para él, paso el resto del fin de semana buscando la libreta en su departamento pero no la encontró.

Cuando el lunes llego así de rápido, ese día la ciudad había amanecido con mucho viento y había un poco de frio, además de que el cielo estaba nublado, quizás a causa de la estación invernal que había comenzado recientemente.

Juvia asistió a clases en la mañana, ella estudiaba pintura y paisajismo en la universidad de artes, quería ser pintora, sus clases terminaron a eso de las doce, se supone que debería irse a casa a cambiarse y salir a su trabajo de medio tiempo en el café, pero ¡NO!, había algo mucho más importante que hacer ese día para Juvia, tomo un taxi que la llevara a la universidad de Magnolia, cuando llego ahí como no era estudiante tuvo que esperar y hacer guardia en la entrada, Juvia parecía uno de esos soldados de Inglaterra que esperan el cambio de guardia a las afueras del palacio, pasaron casi una hora con cuarenta minutos para que Gray saliera de clases y estuviera en dirección de la salida, iba caminando algo frustrado por haber perdido su libreta, cuando unos chicos que pasaban por su lado mencionaron algo que llamo su atención.

— ¡Guuuao! Esa chica es muy linda, ¿será de aquí? —dijo un chico mientras que otro lo negaba con la cabeza.

Gray alzo la vista en dirección donde estaban viendo esos dos y ciertamente había una chica de cabellera azulada que quizás le llegaba unos doce o quince centímetros debajo de sus hombros, venia vestida con un vestido café oscuro con pliegues que le llegaba un poco antes de la rodilla dejando ver sus bien torneadas piernas que eran cubiertas por unos mallas de color crema y unos botines de color café con detalles en color crema, el vestido era liso sin ningún estampado más que el de una mariposa de un color café más claro que estaba posada sobre su costado izquierdo cubriendo una parte su busto izquierdo, no se notaba cuanto más cubría por que traía puesta una chaqueta de color blanca que hacia juego con el color de su vestido, el cuello del vestido era en forma de V y dejaba ver un escote algo inocente que aun así mostraba que tenía un bien proporcionado busto, pero lo que llamo la atención de Gray fue lo que traía la chica en las manos.

—¿_Acaso esa es mi libreta!?_ — pensó Gray.

Se acercó más rápido a la entrada y se detuvo frente a la chica, está se ruborizo levemente al verlo de frente, Gray iba como siempre, llevaba unos jeans color azul oscuros, unos converse negros, una playera blanca con un estampado del logo de la universidad que le cubría una parte del torso y una sudadera de color roja con algunos detalles en blanco en los bordes.

—_Por alguna razón esta chica se me hace familiar_. Pensó Gray, frente a la chica que estaba sonrojada ante la mirada analizadora de Gray.

—Disculpa ¿Es acaso esa mi libreta? — dijo Gray señalando la libreta que tenía en las manos, Juvia incapaz de hablar asintió.

—¿En serio?, ¿Pero como es que la tienes? —pregunto de nuevo Gray, Juvia respiro hondo…mala decisión ya que pudo sentir el aroma de la colonia de Gray, aun así se armó de valor y comenzó.

—L-la dejaste, en el Café, el viernes- dijo Juvia en tono bajo, Gray proceso lo que acaba de escuchar y luego sonrió como diciendo que tonto fui, tapándose con la mano derecha la cara, después observo a Juvia.

—Si no me equivoco eres la chica que trabaja ahí ¿verdad? — dijo Gray, Juvia asintió ya un poca más relajada pero aun nerviosa por estar hablando con él.

—S-sí, yo trabajo ahí, puede que no me recuerdes, pero…—

—Eres la chica que siempre me atiende cuando voy cierto, discúlpame, no soy muy bueno en recordar rostros— dijo Gray interrumpiendo a Juvia, esta estaba aún anonadada por lo que estaba escuchando, Gray si la recordaba aunque fuese solo un poco.

—Ha por cierto, déjame presentarme correctamente, soy Gray Fullbuster, aunque creo que eso ya lo sabias— Juvia dio un respingo ante esa afirmación.

— ¡¿_Por qué lo dice?!_ — Pensaba ella, pero esté solo señalo la libreta.

Juvia pensó que quería que se la devolviera así que se la paso, Gray capto la confusión de la chica, tomo la libreta y la abrió en la segunda hoja, para mostrarle la presentación.

—Supongo que sabes mi nombre porque viste la presentación de aquí ¿verdad?, así fue como supiste donde estudiaba— afirmo Gray, Juvia se sonrojo un poco más a causa de la buena deducción que había hecho Gray.

—_Pero que rayos me pasa a pesar de haber esperado esto por mucho tiempo, ahora no puedo articular ni una palabra_—pensaba Juvia para sus adentros, Gray se empezó a sentir un poco incómodo por el silencio de la chica.

—Este… aún no se tu nombre— dijo Gray un poco dudoso de saber si la chica se lo diría, Juvia dio un pequeño respingo, acababa de darse cuenta de que aún no se había presentado.

_Vamos Juvia solo dile tu nombre, son solo dos palabras, tu puedes_. Se decía así misma Juvia, concentro todo su valor para hablar.

—Ju-Juvia Lo-Lockser— dijo Juvia un poco apenada.

Gray le tendió la mano para estrechársela, pero al parecer Juvia aún no estaba al tanto de esto ya que lo dejo con la mano tendida.

—Bueno ¿Cómo puedo pagarte para agradecerte el favor de traerme mi libreta?—dijo Gray, Juvia dio un pequeño brinco saliendo de sus pensamientos, y movió las manos de forma nerviosa haciendo un gesto para indicar que no era necesario con las mismas.

—No, no tienes por qué darme nada solo…—decía Juvia, mientras que Gray insistía.

— ¡Ah!, ya se, a unas calles de aquí hay una heladería, te invitare un helado, ¿sí?—dijo Gray de forma firme, no iba a aceptar un no como respuesta, Juvia sonrió un poco y asintió.

—Bien, lo tomare como un favor tuyo—le dijo la chica, Gray no comprendió eso.

—Es que pienso, que favor con favor se paga—dijo Juvia sonriendo más animadamente, ambos comenzaron a caminar en dirección de la mencionada heladería.

* * *

Continuara…


	2. Lejanía

**Fairy Tail y sus personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS JUVIA**

**Por**

**LucasElric**

* * *

**Lejanía**

Juvia llego a su departamento por la tarde, al entrar fue recibida por su compañera de cuarto, una chica de cabello rubio y ojos chocolate, que estaba sentada en uno de los sofá de la pequeña sala con las manos cruzadas debajo de su busto y los mofletes inflados haciendo un puchero infantil.

— ¡Juvia! Llamo Cana y me dijo que no fuiste a trabajar hoy al Café, creí que hoy te tocaba ir—pregunto la rubia aun desde el sofá, pero noto un brillo en los ojos de su amiga.

— Este…es que fui a la universidad de Magnolia a dejarle su libreta, Lucy—dijo Juvia con la mirada abajo con pequeño rubor en sus mejillas.

Al principio Lucy no entendió lo que su amiga le había dicho, pero después recordó todo lo que había platicado recientemente con ella, desde que se había enamorado del chico que solo iba los viernes al Café, hasta que este había dejado olvidada su libreta ahí, de pronto Lucy ensancho una sonrisa y corrió a través de la sala gritando hasta Juvia para tomarle las manos y agitárselas con emoción.

—¡Kyaa!, saliste con El hoy verdad Juvia, después de darle la libreta—decía la rubia emocionada, Juvia se estaba poniendo más roja mientras asentía a lo que Lucy decía.

La rubia la arrastro prácticamente hasta su habitación y ahí la interrogo hasta que durmieron….

En otro lado de la ciudad de Magnolia en un departamento había un chico de cabello azul oscuro sentado en el sofá con el televisor encendido, mientras que su amigo que había llegado de visita (Natsu su amigo de la infancia iba siempre a visitarlo), estaba atacando su refrigerador, el chico de cabello rosa tenía un pedazo de pieza de pollo frito en la boca y llevaba en las manos otras cosas para comer mientras caminaba hacia la sala.

— ¡Gray!, no te vi en el laboratorio esta tarde, creí que me habías dicho que irías a probar tu experimento basado en tu teoría—decía el chico de cabello rosa sentándose en uno de los muebles vacíos de la sala.

—Huh… sí, me desvié un poco, fui a hacer otras cosas. Lle dijo Gray a su amigo Natsu.

Este se acercó al mueble donde estaba Gray con una mirada inquisitoria queriendo saber los detalles de su comportamiento.

—Hmm dime ¿qué es lo que hiciste?—Gray sabía que no podría ocultárselo a Natsu, él se enteraría en algún momento y se armaría el Armagedón por no haberle dicho antes.

—Este, recuerdas que había extraviado mi libreta de apuntes de mis experimentos—dijo Gray tratando de hacerle memoria a su amigo, que en última instancia asintió sin comprenderlo del todo.

—Pues…al parecer alguien la encontró y me la fue a devolver, y en pago por tomarse la molestia, la invite a comer un helado en la nevería que está a unas calles de la universidad.

La cara de Natsu paso por minutos en blanco, al parecer aún estaba procesando las palabras de Gray, pero lo que aun resonaba en su cabeza, era la parte en que Gray menciono: "La", si no se equivocaba el "la" era un pronombre personal para referirse a una mujer…

—Espera, espera, corrígeme si me equivoco ¿acaso dijiste "La"?, ¡¿acaso le invitaste un helado a una chica?!—dijo Natsu apuntándolo como si hubiera cometido un crimen.

Gray soltó un suspiro, ya se esperaba esta reacción en su amigo, aunque también para él se le hacía difícil de creer que hubiera hecho eso, él nunca se había molestado en darle importancia a las chicas ya que siempre estaba enfocado en sus estudios.

— Sí, Natsu, dije "la", por que quien me regreso la libreta fue una chica.

— ¡Queeee!, ¡pero si tú nunca sales con nadie, incluso cuando logro sacarte a los clubes solo interactúas un poco con las chicas y ya!; esa chica debe ser única en su especie, porque lograr que la invitaras a una cita improvisada es algo casi increíble—grito Natsu sobre actuando demasiado.

Gray no contestó nada, aunque no quería admitir que Natsu tenía razón en lo que había dicho, esa chica lo había hecho actuar de forma poco común y aún más tenía ganas de verla de nuevo.

En los días siguientes Gray estuvo atipujado de muchos deberes en la escuela y el laboratorio donde realizaba sus prácticas, su amigo Natsu no perdía la oportunidad de molestarlo con el evento de la cita con la chica, y obvio cada que Natsu hacia esto era golpeado por Gray, aunque este último no quisiera admitirlo le había agradado salir con esa chica de nombre Juvia.

Por otro lado Juvia asistía a sus clases en la universidad de artes por las mañanas, estaba muy animada por lo sucedido el lunes, tenía una sonrisa que no podía quitarse con nada, su amiga Cana del trabajo se sorprendió al oír el relato de Juvia sobre el gran paso que había dado con el chico que le gustaba.

Y llego el esperado viernes…ese día Gray tenía que realizar un experimento muy importante en el laboratorio, estaba claro que era muy poco probable que fuere al Café ese día.

Por otro lado en el Café, el reloj estaba marcando las 4:50 de la tarde y Juvia estaba en el área de descanso para los empleados que estaba ubicado en la parte de atrás de la cocina.

—Creo que iré a seguir con mi turno—dijo Juvia muy alegre levantándose del sillón donde estaba sentada, Cana que estaba ahí se rió por la actitud de su amiga.

—Huh sí, claro, casualmente regresaras a tu turno momentos antes de que tu príncipe llegue, Cenicienta—dijo de forma divertida Cana.

Juvia se puso roja al instante, movía torpemente sus manos, Cana se levantó y le dio un pequeño codazo de forma amistosa.

—Descuida es jugando, lo sabes Juvia, ve ya es hora—dijo Cana empujando a Juvia fuera de la cocina.

Juvia estuvo esperando a que Gray llegara…dieron las siete de la tarde y Gray nunca apareció.

Pasaron los días y el ánimo de Juvia había decaído a causa de la ausencia de Gray, ya habían transcurrido casi seis semanas desde la última vez que Gray había asistido al café; era un jueves, el tercer jueves de diciembre, y en menos de diez días seria navidad, la temperatura había descendido en la ciudad como era de esperarse a causa de la estación invernal, aun no nevaba pero era casi seguro que nevaría muy pronto, en el café se sentía un ambiente hogareño, el lugar estaba lleno a causa tanto de la decoración navideña que era muy llamativa, como de la calidez que se sentía dentro en comparación del frío que había en las calles, Juvia estaba atendiendo una mesa cuando la puerta del local se abrió dejando pasar a una pareja, la chica tenía el cabello blanco y unos ojos azules venía con unos jeans color blancos y un suéter de color azul claro y unas botas de color azul que hacían juego con su suéter, la chica venia acompañada de un chico de cabellera rosa, el chico venía con unos jeans de color azul marino y una playera manga larga de color café oscuro y una bufanda de color gris sobre su cuello; ambos pasaron y la recepcionista los llevo a una mesa de la esquina, Juvia fue a atenderlos.

—Bienvenidos ¿desean ordenar?—fue lo que dijo Juvia, la pareja tomo los menús y comenzaron a observarlos para decidir que pedir.

—Deme una rebanada de pastel de fresas y un cappuccino con canela por favor—dijo la chica de cabello blanco.

—A mí me trae, una baguete con cajeta y un vaso de leche fría—dijo el chico de cabellera rosa.

—Enseguida se los traigo, con permiso—fue lo que dijo Juvia al retirarse.

Después de unos minutos Juvia salió de la cocina con una bandeja en la que llevaba la orden de la pareja que había llegado, al llegar a la mesa, estos estaban en una plática, Juvia no le prestó atención hasta cierto punto.

—Moo, ese idiota, es un matado, se ha estado sobrecargando de tareas y prácticas, más de los que él puede manejar—se quejaba el chico de su amigo, la chica reía de forma discreta.

—Por lo que he escuchado, se va muy tarde del laboratorio, pero Natsu, por que no lo ayudas.

—Naaa, lo intente pero es un cabeza dura Lisanna, conoces a Gray siempre quiere hacer las cosas solo—dijo Natsu, lo que no notó Natsu fue que al momento que menciono el nombre de Gray, su mesera se paralizo por instantes y le presto más atención a lo que decía, este hecho tampoco pareció apreciarlo Lisanna.

—Eso es cierto, pero dime, me habías dicho que estaba saliendo con alguien ¿no?—las palabras de Lisanna habían provocado un dolor en Juvia quien dejo los pedidos rápidamente para alejarse.

—No, te equivocas Lisanna, no está saliendo con nadie, salió con una chica hace unas semanas y creo que le gusto, pero solo eso—dijo Natsu, pero era ya muy tarde Juvia que se había dirigido a la cocina tenía el corazón agrietado por pensar que Gray amaba a otra persona.

Después de un rato Natsu y Lisanna salieron del lugar, mientras dentro Juvia estaba muy afectada por lo que había escuchado, Cana la trataba de consolar.

—Vamos, Juvia, tal vez no era cierto lo que esa chica decía, no te pongas así—la animaba Cana, pero Juvia estaba muy triste.

—Gracias Cana, pero siempre supe que esto podría ser una posibilidad, que él estuviera ya con alguien—dijo Juvia saliendo por la puerta de empleados.

Ya por la noche ese día…

Al llegar a su departamento se desahogó con su amiga Lucy, Juvia lloro por mucho tiempo, su amiga Lucy solo podía darle consuelo.

Por otro lado de la ciudad Natsu había invadido de nuevo el departamento de Gray, estaba sirviéndose un par de rebanadas de pizza.

—Hey, Gray, desde que estas a tiempo completo en la universidad ya no preparas comidas, y yo que venía a visitarte solo para comer—decía Natsu sentándose en el mueble pequeño de la sala.

Gray que estaba tirado en el sofá más grande con un cojín sobre su cara, solo emitía gruñidos y sonidos vagos.

—Qué bueno que tu amistad no tiene nada materialista Natsu, y yo que pensé que eras mi amigo por las comodidades de mi hogar—decía Gray sin muchos ánimos de forma sarcástica, Natsu se rió animadamente.

—Cómo crees, tus comodidades no me interesan, era por tu comida que venía —decía Natsu, — _al menos Gray tiene fuerzas para charlar_. Pensaba él. —Dime Gray, ¿cuándo terminaras con tus proyectos?

—Hmm, solo lo que resta de esta semana y ya—dijo Gray levantándose del sofá, tomo dirección hacia su habitación—cierras cuando te vayas Natsu, iré a dormir.

—Ok… pero antes quiero decirte algo—dijo su amigo, Gray se detuvo en el umbral de su habitación y se giró hacia su amigo.

— ¿Algo que decirme?, Bien ¿qué es?

—Hoy fuimos a un lugar muy acogedor Lisanna y yo…— Natsu fue interrumpido por su amigo.

—Alto ahí vaquero, no me interesa saber dónde tienes sexo con tu novia ¿ok?—dijo Gray, Natsu frunció un poco el ceño mientras le arrojaba un de los cojines del mueble, después siguió.

—No es eso, y no te diría donde he estado con Lisanna, ¡idiota!

— ¿Entonces?—quiso saber Gray algo cansado de la plática, lo que quería era dormir.

—Encontramos un lugar muy agradable y queremos ir ahí la víspera de navidad, vimos un letrero en el que decían que darían servicio ese día hasta las diez, además de que tendrán menú de cena navideña, así que Lisanna pensó que sería divertido ir, le diremos a Loke que vaya con su novia, la pasaremos bien, ¿qué dices?—pregunto Natsu de forma animada, Gray sabía que no podría librarse de esa salida aunque quisiera.

—Hmm, bien iré, ahora déjame dormir ¿sí?—dijo Gray entrando en su habitación.

* * *

Continuara…


	3. Muérdago

**MERRY CHRISTMAS JUVIA**

**Por**

**LucasElric**

* * *

**Muérdago**

Muchas cosas pasaron en los días siguientes, Natsu y Lisanna se enteraron de que estaban embarazados, Lisanna tenía al parecer 3 semanas, la noticia le cayó tanto de maravilla como de miedo a Natsu, de maravilla por que amaba a Lisanna y como ya solo le faltaba solo un último año en la universidad podría entrar en la empresa de su padre más rápido y así mantener a su futura familia, y estaba aterrorizado por cómo decirle a su padre que su novia estaba embarazada y más aun no sabía cómo se lo diría a la familia de Lisanna ya que esta la trataban como su tesoro; Gray había aprobado sus prácticas en el laboratorio y ya estaba casi graduado de la universidad solo era cuestión de papeleo; y Juvia aún estaba un poco decaída por lo sucedido.

Eran las ocho de la mañana del 24 de diciembre, en el departamento de Juvia y Lucy, ambas estaban desayunando y platicando de sus planes para esa noche.

—Ohhh, vamos Juvia falta hoy al trabajo y ven conmigo, Loke me fijo que hoy iríamos a divertirnos a un lugar muy agradable, iremos con sus compañeros de la universidad—decía Lucy animadamente, quería que Juvia fuese con ella y su novio a la salida que habían programado para esa noche.

—Lo siento Lucy, pero tengo que trabajar hoy, además no conozco a ninguno de los amigos de tu novio, es más ni siquiera conozco a tu novio—se defendía Juvia, Lucy hiso un puchero infantil para ver si su amiga accedía.

—Yo tampoco los conozco, pero Loke me ha dicho que llevaran a un amigo que es muy apuesto y me dijo que no tiene no-vi-a, así que… ¿qué dices?—dijo Lucy, pero Juvia no accedió.

Termino de desayunar y se levantó para irse a bañar para ir a buscar su uniforme, ya que Erza su jefa y dueña del Café había mandado hacer uniformes navideños y había que ir a buscarlos.

El día transcurrió rápido quizás porque era víspera de navidad, para sorpresa de muchos había comenzado a nevar y el frío había aumentado, cuando eran las 5:30 de la tarde cuando Erza cerro el café por una hora y media aproximadamente, para darles tiempos a las chicas de que se pusieran los uniformes navideños y hacer el reacomodo de las mesas para que se viera más íntimo el lugar, ya que decidió que los uniformes los usaran solo por la tarde para mantener alejados a los pervertidos amantes del _cosplay_, las meseras tenían puestos un vestido de color rojo manga larga estilo Santa Claus, los vestidos eran relativamente cortos estaban arriba de las rodillas por quince centímetros aproximadamente, tenían un cinturón negro ancho cobre sus cinturas y el tradicional gorro de Santa, llevaban unas medias blancas que les llegaban un par de centímetros arriba de sus rodillas y unas botas negras algo largas, Juvia y sus compañeras se veían increíbles.

Eran casi las ocho de la noche cuando una pareja llego al café, el chico iba de pantalón estilo jeans negro y una camisa manga larga blanca y en sima un suéter estilo profesor de color rojo quemado oscuro con su habitual bufanda gris, acompañado de una chica que traía un chaleco largo color café claro, cuando se lo quito dentro dejo mostrar un vestido azul celeste con unas medias color crema y unas botas bajas del color de sus medias.

La pareja pasó a una de las mesas largas que habían reservado en el lugar, ese día las mesas la cambiaron de sus habituales mesitas para café a unas mesas para cuatro y seis personas, el lugar estaba muy arreglado, habían decoraciones navideñas por todos lados, los muérdagos estaban colocados estratégicamente cerca de cada mesa.

—Natsu, a qué hora les dijiste que vinieran—pregunto Lisanna, Natsu miro su reloj.

—Hmm, deberían estar por llegar—por cierto por que no trajimos a Gr…— pero Lisanna fue interrumpida por Natsu, que señalaba la entrada del lugar.

Estaban entrando en ese mismo momento Loke y su novia, una chica rubia que resulto ser Lucy, quien llevaba puesto un vestido color rosa pastel con un suéter ligero en la misma tonalidad, cuando Juvia vio Lucy ahí se sorprendió muchísimo.

— ¡Lucy! ¡¿Pero qué haces aquí?!—pregunto Juvia sorprendida al ver a su compañera de cuarto ahí.

—Loke me acaba de decir donde era la salida y ¡resulto ser donde tu trabajas!—dijo divertida Lucy después de saludarla se dirigió a la mesa donde estaba Lisanna, fue cuando Juvia observó de nuevo a Natsu y Lisanna, fue ahí cuando los reconoció.

_¡Son los que estaban hablando de Gray hace un par de días!, espera, no me digan que el chico del que Lucy me hablo, el que vendría es…_— pero Juvia fue interrumpida en sus pensamientos cuando la campanita que estaba en la puerta, que sonaba para dar aviso de la entrada de un nuevo cliente sonó.

Gray entro por el umbral de la puerta traía puesto unos jeans color negros con unas botas del mismo color y con una camisa color azul marino de fondo con una gabardina blanca con bordes de color azul marino que le llagaba justo al ras de donde comenzaban las botas.

En ese momento Gray que había entrado en el lugar miro a Juvia, ambos se miraron por unos segundos.

—Ju…— pero no pudo terminar de hablar por su amigo Natsu ya había llegado junto a él para colgarse con uno de sus brazos.

— ¡Oh! Gray, pudiste llegar, pensé que te extraviarías—decía divertidamente Natsu mientras prácticamente arrastraba a Gray a la mesa donde estaban.

—Buenas noches a todos—dijo Gray ya en la mesa mientras se quitaba la gabardina blanca y tomaba asiento, los demás lo saludaron.

Lucy notó que el amigo recién llegado de Loke miraba constantemente a Juvia, está última que atendía una mesa que estaba ubicada en el otro extremo también lo observaba constantemente.

_¿Será que este es el chico del que Juvia me ha hablado? No, no creo, según lo que me ha dicho Juvia, el chico que le gusta siempre llega los viernes_ . Pensó Lucy.

—Dime Gray ¿te ha sido difícil llegar aquí?—pregunto Lisanna, este negó con la cabeza, mientras una mesera de cabellera castaña los atendía.

—De hecho, suelo venir aquí en mis ratos libres—dijo Gray, Lucy entonces conjeturo que si era el chico del que Juvia hablaba, por eso es que al entrar él y Juvia se quedaron viendo mutuamente.

Pasó un rato y les sirvieron sus órdenes, ante esto Gray se levantó excusándose de ir al baño, cuando Gray se alejó lo suficiente como para que no los escuchara, Lucy llamo la atención de todos en la mesa incluso también la atención de Cana que servía los platillos en ese momento.

—Oigan sé que no es febrero, pero le haremos de cupido esta noche—lo que acababa de decir Lucy, no lo comprendieron Natsu y Loke, pero Cana y Lisanna captaron el mensaje.

—Haremos que Juvia y su amigo Gray salgan esta noche, así que necesitaremos toda la ayuda, este es el plan…— dijo Lucy explicándoles a los presentes.

El plan en sí era sencillo:

Paso 1: Hacer que Gray sea el último en irse.

Paso 2: Hacer que las demás meseras los dejen a solas por rato y para esto necesitarían la ayuda de Cana. Ella hablaría con su jefa Erza para lograr que Juvia salga antes del trabajo.

Paso 3: Hacer que Gray acompañe a Juvia a casa, ahí entra Cana, se supone que saldrán esa noche las dos, pero Cana la dejara plantada repentinamente y estará libre entonces.

Los chicos planearon todo esto en el poco tiempo en el que Gray se había ausentado de la mesa y Juvia estaba en la cocina buscando un pedido.

Gray regreso y continuaron charlando como si nada, cenaron y platicaron por un buen rato, eran casi las diez y eran los últimos en irse del lugar, Gray se levantó de la mesa con planes de marcharse ya, pero Natsu ya previsto de lo que debía hacer se levantó antes.

— ¿Gray te puedo pedir un favor?—dijo Natsu de forma normal, Gray no tenía ni idea de lo que sus amigos habían planeado.

—Dime que necesitas—dijo Gray poniéndose la gabardina blanca que había traído.

—Pues veras… ¿puedes esperar a que te den la factura de la cena?—hablo Lisanna poniéndose de pie— Es que Natsu y yo tenemos reservaciones para el teatro esta noche, y si no nos vamos ahora no podremos llegar a la función a tiempo.

—Bien—dijo Gray suspirando, mientras se dejaba caer sobre la silla, mientras que sus amigos se marchaban del lugar—al menos, podre conversar con ustedes—dijo dirigiéndose a Loke y Lucy.

—Este, tendrás que disculparnos Gray, pero Lucy y yo iremos a la casa de sus padres a las afueras de la ciudad, si nos vamos ahora se nos hará muy tarde y queremos estar ahí antes de mañana—dijo Loke tomado de la mano de Lucy mientras se ponían de pie.

—Lo sentimos Gray, adiós—dijo Lucy.

Gray pensaba que esto era inaudito, prácticamente lo habían dejado solo a que esperara la dichosa factura, después de unos minutos noto que ya no habían meseras en el lugar solo estaba la recepcionista, se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió a la recepción para pedir la dichosa factura, quien se la estaba haciendo era una mujer levemente mayor que él, quizás solo por uno o dos años, de cabellera escarlata y sumamente bella, el lugar estaba prácticamente vacío, después de unos minutos la recepcionista le dio la factura, en ese mismo instante salieron Juvia y Cana. Esta última estaba empujando por la espalda a la primera a quien le habían hecho creer que ya no habían clientes en el lugar, por ello es que salían por la puerta principal aun traían puesto el traje navideño.

—Lo siento Juvia, pero saldré con amigo y no podré estar contigo. — Decía Cana mientras "accidentalmente" hacia que Juvia chocara con Gray, y no solo eso además los colocó a ambos estratégicamente debajo del muérdago que había en la recepción — ¡ups!, lo siento no fue mi intención, disculpa a mi amiga—decía Cana.

Mientras que Juvia estaba casi pegada a Gray, Cana había empujado a su amiga hacia Gray, quien este último la había atrapado por así decirse, Juvia se ruborizo levemente al estar cerca de Gray, Cana prosiguió con su plan.

—No se preocupe señorita, no sucede nada—Se disculpó Gray, aun con Juvia cerca de él.

Fue entonces cuando Cana señalo hacia arriba, tanto Juvia como Gray levantaron la mirada y vieron que ambos estaban debajo del muérdago.

—Ya saben que hacer—dijo cantarinamente Cana al salir del lugar, mientras Erza se dirigía a la cocina diciendo—no seré testigo de nada, no se preocupen.

Gray bajo su mirada y sus ojos se encontraron con los de Juvia, a ambos le latía fuertemente el corazón, Juvia aunque estaba nerviosa cerro sus ojos y se inclinó hacia Gray colocando sus manos sobre su torso, Él también se dejó llevar y poso sus manos sobre la cintura de la chica se acercó a su rostro lentamente y le deposito un beso casto en los labios, no duro mucho el beso, cuando se separaron, se observaron un poco apenados más Juvia que Gray, fue entonces cuando Gray la abrazo ya con más confianza la rodeo por completo con sus brazos por la parte baja de su espalda por su cintura, al ver que Juvia no se quejaba de este comportamiento prosiguió y la beso de nuevo, esta vez de manera más efusiva, fue cuando Gray sintió como una suave lengua entro sin permiso dentro de su boca, él no se quejó si no que al contrario también comenzó a usar la suya, el beso se volvió más apasionado, Juvia lo abrazaba con fuerza como si al momento de dejar de hacerlo él se esfumaría, solo la falta de aire hiso que sus labios se separaran, Gray miro a Juvia quien lo miraba con ternura, él esbozo una sonrisa le tomo la mano y salieron del Café.

Dentro del mismo Erza y las demás empleadas quienes había estado observando todo desde las ventanas de la puerta de la cocina estaban alegres de haber podido ayudar a Juvia, habían sido testigos del amor de esos dos; del otro lado de la calle nevada, detrás de un auto estaban escondidas dos parejas que estaban igual de emocionados puesto que habían visto todo lo sucedido dentro el lugar a través de las ventanas.

—Feliz navidad Juvia—susurro Lucy con la mano de Loke tomada.

—Santa te dio un buen regalo este año idiota—dijo de forma divertida Natsu, para después plantarle un beso a Lisanna.

La mañana de navidad de ese año Gray despertó en su habitación estaba apenas abriendo los ojos cuando sintió un peso extra sobre él y un bulto debajo la sábana que lo cubría, cuando bajo su mirada al levantar un poco la sábana esbozo una sonrisa y le dio un beso en la coronilla a la chica desnuda de cabello azul celeste que estaba durmiendo plácidamente sobre él.


	4. Epílogo

**Fairy Tail y sus personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS JUVIA**

**Por**

**LucasElric**

* * *

**Epílogo**

Han pasado ya casi dos años desde que Gray había conocido a Juvia, aun no podía creer como el tiempo con ella se pasaba volando, la amaba más que nunca, estaba enamorado de ella como un niño, a tan solo un año después de que habían comenzado a salir, Gray le propuso matrimonio a Juvia, tenían cerca de 8 meses de haberse casado, se habían mudado a una casa en los suburbios de la ciudad, Gray se había vuelto un pionero en el campo del ambientalismo con su invento de tomar los residuos industriales y transformarlos en combustible ecológico, Juvia había terminado su carrera universitaria y apenas estaba iniciando su sueño como pintora.

Estaban desayunando tranquilamente.

—Amor, hoy preparare una cena muy especial—dijo Juvia muy alegre, Gray no entendía por qué, según él faltaban unos meses para su primer aniversario y su cumpleaños estaba muy lejos aún.

— ¿Y causa de qué? Linda, ¿vendrán de visita Natsu y Lisanna acaso?—preguntó Gray.

—No, de hecho hable con Lisanna hace unos días y me dijo que Natsu está muy ocupado con su trabajo en la empresa de su padre y que ella está muy atareada con el pequeño Igneel—dijo Juvia.

—Hmm, comprendo—Gray se levantó de la mesa y llevo su plato a la cocina de regreso le dio un beso a Juvia para despedirse e irse—entonces a causa de que será la cena linda.

—Lo sabrás cuando regreses amor—dijo Juvia con una sonrisa levantándose de la mesa.

Gray se fue a su trabajo sin saber que esa noche recibiría la noticia que dentro de unos meses tendría que comprar leche y pañales para una pequeña personita.

**FIN.**


End file.
